Después del Incendio
by R. Malina Westerna
Summary: Trató de rescatar a su hermano mayor y fracaso, perdió a su familia misteriosamente, el circo habría de disolverse y era ella la única sobreviviente, pero al menos aún estaba él, ofreciéndole su mano y su hombro como nunca antes lo hizo con nadie, ¿cómo podría desconfiar? CIEL X DOLL
1. Chapter 1

Diclamer: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes ertenecen a Yana Toboso, la siguiente narración a mis debrayes mentales... si kuroshitsuji me perteneciera, volvería a Ciel adilto para poder violarlo sin ir a la carcel :3

**Después del Incendio**

No faltaba mucho para arribar a su destino cuando desde lejos vislumbró las llamas y aceleró el galope, pronto se halló frente a la mansión consumiéndose –Joker debe estar dentro- fue el pensamiento que le llegó en ese momento, entonces saltó del caballo y se adentró en su búsqueda.

Cruzó el salón principal ardiente a un paso que más parecía volar que correr, cuando el calor sofocante Y la luz cegadora del fuego le provocaron chocar con otro cuerpo en movimiento.

Levantose desconcertada para encontrarse con un muchacho de azuloso cabello tirado de sentón sobre el suelo, también estaba ahí un hombre de oscuro uniforme y ojos marrones en la escena, más ella ni siquiera se percató de su presencia, pues al alzarse del suelo el muchacho, se lanzó a besarlo apasionadamente (acto al cual el chico no respondió más que con un gesto de desconcierto y un evidente sonrojo), a continuación lo abrazo y comenzó palpar sus extremidades y rostro con preocupación

– Smile! Estás bien? Que haces aquí? Dónde está Joker? Debemos buscarlo!- exclamó alterada posando sus manos sobre los hombros ajenos, a continuación notando la falta de reacción de él dirigió sus pasos nuevamente hacia el pasillo que le adentraría en la próxima habitación de la casa, cuando el techo sobre su cabeza se derrumbó. Ciel escuchó la madera crujir y antes de que esta cayera sobre la muchacha, reaccionó jalándola del brazo y ambos cayeron de espaldas al suelo nuevamente, pero Doll había perdido la conciencia a causa de un golpe en la cabeza, entonces el mayordomo se aproximó rápidamente, la tomó en brazos y ambos salieron de ese infierno.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Despertó en un lugar extraño, una amplia y suave cama, una habitación del tamaño de al menos dos carpas del circo y llevaba puesto un camisón de seda.

\- ¡Debo haber muerto y este es el cielo!- enunció pausadamente

-No exactamente "pecas"- escuchó a una voz conocida, y entonces lo vio, en una silla un costado de su cama vistiendo de forma muy elegante (detalle que si bien no fue ignorado, fue pasado por alto)

– Smile! Exclamó con júbilo y posando sus manos sobre las mejillas del muchacho nuevamente le plantó un beso, sin importarle en absoluto que el rostro completo del conde se tornara de un intenso tono rojizo.

-Espera, Debemos hablar- anunció él mientras ponía distancia. –recuerdas lo que sucedió anoche?

Su rostro se puso pensativo tan solo un par de segundos, para luego tornarse en angustia -¿Dónde está Joker?

-murió en el incendio, respondió estático mirando hacia otro lado

Con voz y rostro afligidos- habrá que decírselo a mis hermanos del circo

-ah si, sobre eso… hice algunas preguntas y me dijeron que los miembros principales solían salir de incognito por las noches, y pues…. Ya no volvieron de su última "misión". Sus cuerpos están en custodia de Scotlan Yard. ¿Sabes cuál fue esta última misión que tuvieron?

-No lo sé, yo jamás participé en ellas, Joker decía que aún era muy niña para involucrarme en esos asuntos-comenzaron a inundársele los ojos- y si Joker ya no está… ni mis hermanos… ni el circo… ¡volveré a las calles… y volveré a estar sola!-la chica rompió en llanto en ese momento y Ciel no atinó más que a ofrecer su hombro y acariciar su cabeza intentando calmarla.

-No volverás a las calles, te quedarás aquí… conmigo- en ese momento cesaron los sollozos de la castaña- La familia Phamtonhive te acogerá

-¡Pero Smile! ¿Y si….(fue interrumpida por los labios de el joven conde, que esta vez tuvo la iniciativa de besarle con una dulzura inimaginable [sobre todo tratándose del "Conde malvado"])

-Llámame Ciel Phantomhive, ésta es mi mansión y en ella estarás segura- diole un corto beso nuevamente- por ahora duerme, haz pasado por mucho esta noche- se retiró de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Doll quedó pasmada viendo hacia la puerta por la que él acababa de salir embelesada un par de segundos, y luego se envolvió en las cobijas para dormir, aunque no pudo evitar que justo antes de que Morfeo la tomara en sus brazos, pasara como una estrella fugaz por su pensamiento una duda que de ser resuelta, no le traería más que dolor y arrepentimiento por haberla formulado: _-"Ciel Phantomhive, ¿Dónde es que he oído ese nombre?" – _la cruel interrogante duró tan sólo un instante y al siguiente se esfumó en el espacio, pues la admirada "Princesa del circo" cayó rendida al sueño.

Apenas había cerrado la puerta tras de sí cuando…

-Interesante forma de evadir un posible interrogatorio, joven amo- escuchó a sus espaldas

-¿Estabas espiándome acaso? – preguntó irritado

-En lo absoluto, simplemente transitaba por el pasillo y me fue imposible no conmoverme con tal escena-

El conde alzó una ceja - sólo hago mi trabajo, fue necesario recurrir a esa táctica para evitarme conflictos en este momento, más tarde le haré saber lo ocurrido y la interrogaré como es debido- respondió secamente

-No se engañe joven amo, ambos sabemos que eso fue más que una "táctica"-haciendo ademán con los dedos- no va a decirle nada porque usted siente algo por esa chica.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías y ve a preparar un pastel de chocolate y uno de crema!

-Enseguida, joven amo- hace una reverencia y se retira rumbo a la cocina.

Ciel esperó a que su silueta desapareciera del pasillo antes de entreabrir un poco la puerta nuevamente, para hallarse con la adorable imagen de una castaña pecosa y tuerta plácidamente dormida. –_"Maldito idiota, ¡Cómo detesto que siempre tenga razón!... espero que a "pecas" le guste el pastel de crema…"-_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Bien, he aquí mi primer Ciel x Doll, desde que vi el cap 5 del anime del circo no pude evitar pensar en ellos dos como pareja, incluso me gustó más que Ciel x Lizzie ya que Doll se me hizo un personaje adorable, menos infantil y amanerada que lizzie y además cuando viste de su personaje luce tan fría, se me hizo un contraste muy bello en ella, mucho más acorde para Ciel que la personalidad de la Lizzie del anime (sé que en el manga Lizzie se pone ruda y mata zombies, pero en el anime es un personaje que aveces choca :/ ) y a todo esto, cuando murió me pareció demasiado cruel, ya que ella ni había participado activamente en las matanzas del circo, ni había traicionado a Ciel, ella si se mostraba arrepentida por las acciones del circo y creo que no merecía morir, en cuanto vi el último capitulo me puse a buscar como loca algún fic que aliviara la tristeza de tal suceso y no encontré nada, así que decidí salvarla yo misma, no sé que tan bien me halla quedado, en realidad son varios los posibles escenarios que pensé para revivir a Doll y éste fué el primero que se me ocurrió, nisiquiera estoy segura de si ponerme a escribir los otros o ya dejarlo así, pero en fin... mi cociencia descanza sabiendo que le he devuelto la vida a la adorable Doll :D

espero haya sido de su agrado, y si no, bueno, puedo hacer ensalada con sus jitomatazos :p jaja, en cualquier caso dejen un comentario o algo. Reeth Westerna se despide, Ciao ;)


	2. Chapter 2

les anuncio que esta historia se quedará como un One shot, puesto que no pensé en una continuación y mi cabecita no da para más, pero procuraré subir pronto las otras "escenas" independientes de esta que tenía pensadas para Ciel y Doll.

Les agradezco a damydark, minorin, yoseline y paku por sus alentadores reviews y su interés en la historia, y les invito a que si tienen una idea en la cabeza sobre esta pareja, no la encierren! déjenla salir y hagamos crecer este bello fandom \\(n_n)/ por mi parte rogaré porque las musas no me abandonen y la uni me de un chance para escribir D:

se despide afectuosamente, Reeth Malina Westerna :)


End file.
